Dying Embers
by Slave2Writing
Summary: Andromeda needed Bellatrix to hurt. But it was only through Narcissa that she could. Andromeda/Narcissa but it's all about Bellatrix. It always is. Femslash. Incest.


**Dying Embers**

It was, perhaps, the most evil thing she had ever done.

Cissy had been sitting there, curled up on the library windowsill, watching the clouds threatening to produce a storm. She had walked up to her, unnoticed for a moment, and watched her youngest sister.

She had been stinging with the recent insult Bellatrix had given so recently. Worse than any hex she might have sent her way. It made her want to hurt her. Wound her in a way that would make her always remember.

Cissy had turned around then. "Andy!" she had greeted brightly. "You have a free now?"

She hadn't answered. Only stalked closer. She can't recall now what Cissy had smelled like, only that her sister always smelled sweet, but she remembers how hot the empty library felt, despite the obvious chill of the outside. The clouds had grouped even closer together. The gray darkening to a dull black.

"Cissy," she had murmured. "Come with me."

She can't recall her sister's response. She only remembers the feel of her hand in hers, rushing through hallways and winding staircases and those accursed dark dank dungeons! The ones that screamed, 'Slytherin. Slytherin. Slytherin.'

Finally they had reached the common room.

"Andy, _what_ is the meaning of this?" Cissy had finally pulled herself away.

"I need you, Cissy."

"To do _what_?" She had huffed annoyed. "Honestly! I don't see why you had to drag my arm out of its socket instead of just – mmph!"

If she hadn't acted then, she wouldn't have been able to go through with it. She hadn't wanted to hurt Cissy, only Bellatrix, always Bellatrix. But this was the only way.

She remembers how much warmer Cissy was than she'd imagined. Her trembling body and pleading eyes as she begged to understand. Her gasp as Andromeda bit through her pale white skin. Sucking hard, and both of them burning. Leaving marks all along her previously unblemished body.

She knows Cissy must have struggled. She chooses to remember only how easily she gave in; confused, hurt, and ashamed – but she had desires too. Cissy had wanted to let her name slip through her lips. Let "Andromeda" breathe through as her fingers entered her virginal folds and take her hard and harder.

She had started gentle with her, but she remembered Bellatrix's own taste for punishment and acted accordingly. She pumped harder, reveling in her sister's thrashing and consecutive pleads for "Stop!" and "More! More! More!"

Outside a hint of lightning flashed past their window, and the distant roll of thunder was heard. The sky was charred black, as if there had been a flame burning and nothing was left but solid smoke. Dying embers and ash.

She had known Bellatrix would soon be coming. She had felt it within her. Below her, her sister lay. Crying and afraid and wanting more.

"Why, Andy?" _Why, Andy? Why, Andy?_

She had wanted to comfort her. But the insult! The unjust accusation that left her reeling with fury and wanting to hurt Bellatrix and prove herself. Prove herself worthy and make Bellatrix apologize.

Bellatrix. Bellatrix who was like a flame that couldn't be doused by water. A flame that danced, licking her fingers and promising not to hurt, not to burn, before striking.

Bellatrix. Bellatrix who consumed her like smoke. Forcing her to inhale and she couldn't say no. Leaving ash in her lungs. Leaving her charred and cold.

_Why, Bellatrix? Why, Andy?_

She remembers she had to hurry. Only a few more moments and Bellatrix would be there. She had spread Cissy's thighs open. The scent overwhelmed her, engulfed her, swam around her head as she dove in. Nibbling and biting and sinking her teeth into the innocent flesh.

She can still hear the shrieks. Cissy's contorted face and flailing limbs as she tried to push her off but Andromeda proved stronger, the winner, the victor.

The storm finally truly hit, and it was freezing inside the castle walls, and finally Andromeda knew it would be enough to touch Bellatrix.

Douse the fire. Extinguish the flame. Until she was nothing more.

Only dying embers.

***

**Author's Note:** Well, I haven't written anything in awhile and it just happened that a storm unexpectedly hit New York just a second ago and I thought to myself, 'Why not write a story about this?' And I have always been interested/disgusted by the Bellatrix/Narcissa/Andromeda shipping in fanfics and decided to try one out. It feels so nice to write again. I like doing one-shots more than stories because when it's done, it's done. I like this piece because I think I did a good job of portraying Andromeda darker than I've read by other writers. I wanted her to have a bit more of a sadistic quality reminiscent of Bellatrix. But, hey. You tell me (Hint: Review :) ).


End file.
